killerkidshorrorseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 4 (Police Business: Chicago)
All Hands on Deck }} Season 4 of Police Business: Chicago was officially confirmed on January 12, 2017. On July 19, 2017, the season was increased from 24 to 28 episodes. On March 4, 2018 a 2-part special will air on May 24, 2018, totaling the season to 30 episodes. Production Filming for the first half of the season began in April 2017 and ended in August 2017. The second half will began in September 2017 and will last through February 24, 2018. Production for the 2 part special went from April 16-27, 2018. On November 27, 2017, It was announced that the 100th episode will be a crossover between the past and present timelines. Most of the crossover will take place in the present timeline. The episode premiered on March 1, 2018. Characters Main |-|Present timeline= *Clayton Miller *Aaron Robertson *Monica Payne *Frank Hunter *Anna Patton *Brenda Danno *Emery Garrison *Tanya Ross *Jeb Wildenberg *James Boldon *Brandi Delphy *Lars Kellgaard *Ohan Higgins *Heather Lawrence *Zane Washington *Chrissy Foster *Bridgette Sims *Robert Perales *Tina Purefoy |-|Past timeline= *Emery Garrison *Dalton Marshfield *Vernon Deanwall *Hannah Paxton *Sadie O'Grady *Jordon Hassket *Scott Allaway *Dixie Westbury *Ivory Kirkbridge *Selah Bayliff *Larry Sizemore *Joyce Winslow Recurring |-|Law Enforcement= Present timeline: *Greg Silver *Ava Masters *Laylah Chang *Keith Waterson *Wyatt Campbell *Mitchell Marshfield *Clove Deanwall *Benjamin Everett *William Everett *Eura Allaway *Raina Dearheart *Caleb Young *Garrett Arklloyd *Kiefer Danfield *Kameron Easton *Deborah Lennox *Luther Langford *Brody Knight *Rider Wildenberg Past timeline: *Gerardo Arnold *Alonzo Craft *Kirby Levitt *Pearleen Akman *Ingrid Bashaw *Rain Geynes *Libby Yetman *Finn Chamberlain *Norman Howard *Darrell Cleaver *Annette Winkler *Lonnie Berle *Benny Cunningham *Faye Everly *Elmer Pickering *Della Ogden *Linwood Walcott *Mrytle Hallewell *Roscoe Hightower *Ora Hightower Civillians 2010's timeline: *Samuel Miller *Frank Hunter Jr. *Lenny Hunter *Kayden Robertson *Myah Robertson *Savanna Robertson *Anastasia Payne *Emiliano Payne *Travis Broderick *Ethan Ramsey *Katarine Humphries *Martha Bennett 1980's timeline: *Loretta Garrison *Cameron Garrison *Mitchell Marshfield Guest Present timeline: *Peter Ramsey *Finn Chamberlain *Hope Parveen *Ulla Sinclair *Maddock Ross *Samara Burgess *Clinton Ross *Ida Ross *Ryker Stokes *Jean Dean Episodes 1. 4x01 (September 28, 2017) 2. 4x02 (October 5, 2017) 3. 4x03 (October 12, 2017) 4. 4x04 (October 19, 2017) 5. 4x05 (October 26, 2017) 6. 4x06 (November 2, 2017) 7. 4x07 (November 9, 2017) 8. 4x08 (November 16, 2017) 9. 4x09 (November 23, 2017) 10. 4x10 (November 30, 2017) 11. 4x11 (December 7, 2017) 12. 4x12 (December 14, 2017) 13. 4x13 (December 21, 2017) 14. 4x14 (December 21, 2017) 15. 4x15 (January 25, 2018) 16. 4x16 (February 1, 2018) 17. 4x17 (February 8, 2018) 18. 4x18 (February 15, 2018) 19. 4x19 (February 22, 2018) 20. 4x20 (March 1, 2018) 21. 4x21 (March 8, 2018) 22. 4x22 (March 15, 2018) 23. 4x23 (March 22, 2018) 24. 4x24 (March 29, 2018) 25. 4x25 (April 5, 2018) 26. 4x26 (April 12, 2018) 27. 4x27 (April 19, 2018) 28. 4x28 (April 19, 2018) 29. 4x29 (May 24, 2018) 30. 4x30 (May 24, 2018) Spoilers *First season to not premiere in October. *This season will focus less on Clayton. *More gang violence will be featured. *A school shooting plot is confirmed for the first half of the season. **The plot is to be focused on the children of the main characters (Samuel, Frank Jr., Lenny, Kayden, Myah, Savanna, Anastasia, Emiliano, Travis and Ethan). *This season has 30 main characters, the most of the series. *First season to not have any main character die. *Starting with season 4, each second half of a season will share with Emery Garrison’s year as a cop. *This season introduces Vernon, Dalton, Hannah, Sadie, Jordon, Scott, Dixie, Ivory and Selah into the series as main characters. **Gerardo, Alonzo, Kirby, Pearleen, Ingrid, Rain, and Libby will be recurring characters. Some will be promoted to main in later seasons. **Patt, Phett, Olen, Maribel, Eve, Charity, and Rachael won't appear but will be mentioned. *This season introduces Brody Knight, the younger brother of Hoss Knight. *Peter Ramsey returns via flashbacks specifically for his son Ethan. *First season to not have Jean Dean appear. **This is because her character will now appear in Police Academy: St. Louis '03. **She eventually had a cameo appearance in the 2 part special. *Katarine Humphries is the daughter of Jean Dean. *The eighth episode of the season reintroduces some characters of Police Business: St. Louis as Clayton and Katarine travel to St. Louis. **At least 2 or 3 Characters will apear to prevent revealing who is alive in 2014. A few characters were revealed to be alive in 2011 and 2012 in the season 2 episodes The Funeral and The Move. *Following the announcement at the end of the third season Clove is 5 months pregnant (8 months by the end of the season). *A character named Jade was going to be a main character but was replaced by Tina. *The timeline marks 20 years since Clayton and the main characters became cops. *Clementine Landry, Asher Hassket and Feng Redmond weren’t present this season. Original season 4 ideas *The original idea of the fourth season is to start all over with a new cast of characters. That idea was scrapped and was replaced with the idea of having a Emery Garrison prequel trilogy and will slowly connect with the first three seasons. Once again the idea was scrapped and was replaced with Police Academy. Realizing that the first season will be complete by the time the second half of the fourth season premieres, it is then made official to merge Emery Garrison's police years as the second half of the season. With this idea, the original characters are brought back in the first half. See also *''Police Academy: Chicago '81''